Strawhat Lucy
by NaLuLover24
Summary: Lisanna is back and Lucy is out. She travels to Hargeon where she meets pirates. Will she go on adventures with them or stay on land? Bad summary. Rating might change. Review please!


**Authors Note: Hey guys. I know this is such a cliché topic but hey its like 3 in the morning, I kind suck at sleeping tonight so why not write a story. This is a Fairy Tail and One Piece cross-over. This is my first cross-over as well as One Piece story. I apologies in advance if any OP characters are OOC I am currently in the end of the Enies Lobby**.**So now without further ado Straw Hat Lucy!**

**disclaimer Would you believe me if I told you owned either of these? Well you shouldn't. Wouldn't it be so cool if Eiichiro Oda or Hiro Mashima wrote on this website?**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat down at a table with Wendy. The little dragon slayer smiled sweetly at her. "How are you today Lucy-san?" Before Lucy could answer Natsu and Lisanna came up to the table. Lucy was surprised Natsu even remembered she existed he had been ignoring her with the rest of the guild, minus Wendy, for the past 2 months. "So Lucy…" Natsu started but paused.

"Natsu!" Lisanna wined nauseatingly behind the dragon slayer. Natsu sighed and looked down at his blonde 'friend'. Lucy was startled by how serious he was being. "Yes Natsu?"

"We're kicking you off of Team Natsu because you're really weak and worrying about you're rent is very annoying."

Lucy was shocked and felt like crying but she was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing that. She looked down at her feet then back up at her so called partner with a fake smile on her lips. "Oh okay. I totally agree I am really weak and you shouldn't have to trouble yourself with my problems. In fact none of you should." Lucy said as she stood up. Wendy looked shocked as she stared at her friend walking away towards the master office. As Lucy walked away she heard Lisanna tell Natsu "See I told you she take it well."

* * *

Makarov office Makarov P.O.V

I heard a soft knock on my door. "come in."

I said the headache from all the papers from the magic council starting to grow.

Lucy walked in looking down at her feet. "Whats wrong child?"

"Master may I leave the guild?"

Were my ears working right? Did Lucy just ask to leave? "What happened?"

Suddenly she fell to the ground in uncontrollable sobs. I tried to make out what she was saying " Everyone *sob* has been ignoring me *sob* and *sob* I put up with it *sob* at first because *sob* Lisanna was back *sob* but then." She paused. it broke my heart to see her in so much pain. " Natsu *sob* just *sob* told me *sob* that I was *sob* weak and *sob* and I was *sob* off of *sob* Team Natsu *sob* ." She looked up at me. Now I was furious. 'That imbosole! they are going to get an earful later' I thought.

"As you wish Lucy just promise you'll come back okay." I tried to smile for her as I waved me hand seeing the pink disappear. "Thank you master. I will come back when I can." With that she stood up and dusted her self off and wiped her tears away. She turned walking away and put her pointer finger and thumb in the air.

* * *

The guild hall. All Knowing Over Lord P.O.V.

Lucy walked out of the guild with her head down so her bangs covered her face. Somewhere in the guild she heard Team Natsu laughing at something amazingly funny. Everyone looked up as the door slammed close but dismissed it as someone going on a mission. Lucy walked along the path to her house and didn't look up as the people on the boat told her hi. She was busy thinking about what to do. She opened the door to her apartment missing the sound of someone saying "Yo Luce!" she packed a bag and called Loki who instantly hugged her and tried to comfort her. "Oh Lucy its okay I'll go their right now and beat them up." Lucy laughed half-heartedly. "Its okay Loki. I was wondering if you could store these in the spirit world?" she asked holding a stack of stuff. 'Oh course anything for you Lucy." He said as he grabbed the stuff.

"If you need anything just call me." Lucy nodded as he disappeared. She went to sit a her desk. She had some letters to write.

Guildhall

Makarov stood in front of the guild obviously angry. " I hope you are all happy.' His voice boomed, silencing everyone. " Today we lost someone who was a very important part of our family." Everyone looked around surprised who could they have been missing. Wendy started to cry understanding what was happening. The members around her look at the young girl who knew what was going on. " Cant figure it out." His eyes landed on the sky dragon slayer. " It seems Wendy is the only one who can figure it out." Natsu, Erza, and Gray all walked up to Wendy to try to comfort her, but she pulled away and looked at them like they were the enemy. Confused everyone turned to Makarov for an explanation. " Lucy Heartphilla is no longer a mage of Fairy Tail." Everyone gasped. "Lu-chan." Levy suddenly remembered out " I haven't talked to her in 2 months!"

" Nobody talked to her in 2 months besides me." Wendy said by now everyone was crying they had lost Lucy possible for ever. "That and Natsu talked to her this morning." Everyone turned to were Natsu was to find him gone and the door closing. Ezra and Gray following close behind.

* * *

Lucy former apartment

"Luce!" Natsu said with an edge of panic as he came in through the window to find the place empty. Soon Erza and Gray were in the small house with him. "Luce!" Natsu yelled again.

" Oh flame breath she's not here." Gray said.

" What did you call me ice brains." Natsu yelled head-butting Gray.

Ignoring the fight, Erza found letters on the desk a memory popped in her mind of the first time Lucy disappeared. Crying, she grabbed the letters. "Look there's one for Natsu, one for Gray, one for me, one for Wendy and, one for the guild." Natsu and gray stopped fighting and went to the crying warrior. Natsu tried to grab his but Erza pulled away. "We should bring these back to the guild." With that Erza turned to leave.

* * *

Guild

"We found letters at Lucy's." Erza announced. Everyone turned as she handed the letters to Makarov. He handed the letter to Gray.

_'_Dear Gray,

Thank you so much! You were the big brother I never had. You were always so strong I looked up to you. I'm sorry you always had to carry my weight around on missions. Try to get along with Natsu and tell Juvia you like her already 'Kay.

Love Lucy'

Next he handed a letter to Erza.

_' Dear Erza,_

_You became such a big sister to me when I was on Team Natsu. I looked up to you in every way. You're always so strong and composed yet compassionate and loving. In truth everything I wanted to be. Make sure Natsu and Gray don't kill each other 'Kay._

_I hope I can see you some day soon._

_Love Lucy'_

Next to Wendy.

_'Dear Wendy,_

_Thank you so much for being my ray of sunshine on dark days. You kept me strong. If it weren't for you I probably would have left sooner. I guess the whole Team Natsu thing was the straw that broke the camels back huh. Keep getting stronger. I know you can do it._

_Love Lucy'_

Wendy gasped and cried harder.

Makarov gave Natsu his letter next.

_'Dear Natsu,_

_Wow its been a year since I meet you in Hargeon. I want to thank you for that. If it weren't for you then I don't know what I would do. I hope you have fun with Lisanna. God how did I end up falling in love with an idiot like you? Well I should leave now don't want to miss the train. See you around. Um don't fight with Gray to much, or Happy you know he doesn't like his fish cooked. Well by!_

_Love Lucy.'_

'In love? What was that suppose to mean?' Natsu thought as he sunk to the floor.

"and now the message to the whole guild." Makarov said as he opened the letter reading it aloud, " Dear Fairy Tail,

I am sorry for not telling anyone about my leaving I decided to leave in the morning after talking with Natsu. Don't worry its not your fault. I love this guild and will always cherish my memories here with Levy, Cana, Mira, and every other lovable person in Fairy Tail. I am forever in your debt for all you've done for me, you gave me my first home, first real friend, and first life or death situation. Please don't blame yourselves for this it was my own decision.

Love Lucy."

Now everybody was crying for the second time today expect Lisanna who had yet to shed a singular tear.

* * *

Hargeon with Lucy

Lucy decided to go to Hargeon because it was were her Fairy Tail life began 1 year ago and now it would end there. She sat at a bar drinking when a man about her age ran in screaming for meat.

* * *

**Authors note - hhhhhmmmmm who could that be? Okay so its now 5:45 am the sun is rising and I have been writing for 2 hours straight, lovely. Does anyone know how long Lucy's been with the guild at this point? I made 1 year because I wanted it to be. Sorry for any miss spelled words. Spell check decided to be a butt-face and say every word I wrote was correct. I know for a fact I did not spell half of those words sorry for any misspelled words. I don't have anything against Lisanna just in cause anyone saw hatred there. Hey has anyone every noticed that saw is was backwards. totally off topic but I just noticed that. Any who please review.**


End file.
